Why do I feel like this?
by K.C. Parker
Summary: Ron is feeling something towards Hermione. Chapter 1 is his POV .Chapter 2, Hermiones POV on Ron.Cute story. You'll like it. R/R Warning: OOTP spoiler in disclaimer
1. What is this weird feeling?

A/N: The words in italics are Ron's thoughts about the whole situation.

**WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS?**

__

_Why do I feel like this? It is a very weird feeling, I don't know If I like it. Oh my God, she is there, calm down, calm down, she's coming, she's coming, What should I do? What should I do? Relax Weasly, relax, she is your friend, she isn't going to bite you. Whoa, did she just say hi to you? Answer you stupid git, ANSWER!_

Hi Hermione-said Ron- I er have to go to er the Great Hall to to have dinner, bye

_Idiot!!! What have you done? Weasly you are an Idiot. Why did you just walk away from her? Next time behave but come to think about it I looked good, I had my hair neatly combed, hoped she noticed. Whoa, she looked beautiful, she looked absolutely_

Hey Ron-called Hermione behind him

_She's calling you, turn around,try to look sexy and sound nice._

Hermione what do you want?-asked Ron

___What do you want? __Stupid Git, I told you to sound nice, now she probably thinks you don't want anything to do with her._

I thought we could have dinner together-she said

___Did she just say we?___

We? Together?-Ron blurted out-You mean both of us?

___Oh how smart Weasly, really smart, you're a genius___

Er, yeah-said Hermione smiling

___Don't do that Hermione, don't smile. It makes my stomach go weird___

Okay, let's go-he finally said

_smile__!_

Ron gave her a very warm smile__

_Good boy!_

___So here we are walking together through the Hogwarts corridor that leads to the Great Hall and I can't find anything smart to tell her. I have four options, 1) Tell her about last night when Harry and I sneaked into the prefects bathroom 2) Tell her about my handed down gobstones game or 3) Tell her that I, again, spent all my money on dung bombs and that I still have to share with Harry the __Fantastic beasts and where to find them__ book or 4) Talk about muggle music that I think she likes. I think I'll talk about muggle music, but wait I'm not a muggle and I don't know everything that there is to know about their music, I'll look like an idiot just by trying to remember all those boy bands or whatever they are called. I will definitely not talk about my not so gobstones game because she'll think I'm poor, well I'm poor and she knows it but I don't want to remind her about that fact of my life so then I can't talk about number 3 because I have to give away that fact of my life that I hate (that I don't have any money) and she'll be mad because she has been telling me hundreds of times to buy the damn book, so I'll talk about number 1 even though she'll be mad at Harry and at me because she hates when people break rules( though she has broken them many times) but I'll take that risk because she looks cute when she is mad._

Hey Hermione want to hear a cool story-said Ron

-she answered

Harry and I sneaked into the prefect's bathroom

_Oh, no she's starting to get mad_

Don't be mad, it was really cool because I threw Harry in one of those pool and he had his pajamas on. It was really funny because he was furious, he looked like a soaked rat

Ron your not supposed to–she began in her Hermione tone but stopped-Wait a minute, you threw Harry into one of those pools__

_Maybe I shoudn't have told her that_

Hermione started to crack up.

That is so funny- she said gasping for air- I can't believe you did that

_She laughed. I said something funny and she laughed. Come on Weasly say something else. Anything just to hear her laughter again_

And that is not all-he continued- you remember Harry's brown pajamas, the ones with teddy bears that he got from his cousin

Can you imagine him soaking wet, wearing those pajamas and barking mad?

Hermione couldn't stop laughing and had to sit down. Ron had to join her, Hermione had a very contagious laugh and he was already cracking up with her. After 5 minutes they stopped.

Come on let's go-she took Ron's hand and lead him into the Great Hall.

_I__ can believe this, this one of the best nights of my life. We are in the Great Hall. Yesssss, she sat next to me. Cool!!! You must behave Weasly, no burping contest with Harry tonight. Oh oh, Padma Patil is coming.Why is that girl always stalking me? Ugh she's getting to close. I can even smell her cheap perfume. What do you want Padma? What are you saying? I have ketchup on my nose!!!I have to clean it before Hermione notices. Thanks for telling me, Padma. You can leave now. Bye bye___

___That's the best meal I've ever had with her. Hermione is loads of fun. I didn't know she also wished that Malfoy was thrown into the lake so that the giant squid could eat him .He he___

He He

What are you laughing about?

Ron blushed

Oh, nothing, Malfoy and the Giant Squid

Oh, right-she said flashing a smile-Hey Ron, want to go outside for a stroll before going to bed

__

___I__S SHE TALKING ABOUT HAVING SEX?!!! Oh I don't think so, she's blushing, Weasly act like nothing has happened. Be a good lad and help her out_

__

Yeah, sure-said Ron

Ron and Hermione went outside the Hogwart's Castle and into its grounds. They talked and laughed, and walked around the lake underneath the moonlight_._

___S__he looks beautiful under the moonlight, like like an angelGasp, Now I know why I feel like this. I'm in love with my best friend. What I'm I supposed to do? Shall I tell her? What if she doesn't like me back? Well Weasly, there is only one way to find out._

I have to do something I've been dying to do for ages

Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and brought her towards him. He leaned closer and when his nose was touching hers, he kissed her on the lips, as she felt Hermione tremble in his arms kissing him back.__

__

___Wow___

_A/_N:Did you like it? Go on and read chapter two, to read Hermione's Point of view

I don't own anything except the piece of paper where it was originally written during my not so fun phillosophy class.Ron Weasly , Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Fantastic beast and where to find them, and everything Harry Potter Related.

_Dedicated to Sirius Black, we will always remember you._


	2. Coud it be love?

**/N: Hermione's point of view is in italics.**

_Why do I feel like this? It is a very weird feeling that I can't describe, I always feel it when I think about him, but then could it be, nah It can't be love, that is for silly little girls cough::Lavander-Parvati::cough, not for me, I'm Hermione Granger, I don't have time for those things, but then if it isn't love then what is it. My stomach feels weird. I know!! It is hunger, yeah I'm hungry. I'll go to the Great Hall. Oh my god there's Ron. Why do I suddenly feel sooo hungry?_

Hi Ron-said Hermione

Hi Hermione-said Ron- I er have to go to er the great Hall to to have dinner, bye

_Is he nervous? He looks so cute. Did I say cute? I meant er I meant, okay I meant cute, come to think about it I've always thought Ron to be very cute, cute smile, cute face, cute nose, cute hair, GREAT ass. What??? I like it and I like the way he has his hair today. Okay Hermione, stop it, stop it, stop it. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!! Okay that is better, you've stopped thinking about Ronald Weasly, they guy that makes your stomach flip and your legs melt. Face it Hermione you are in love. No. Wait, I can't be in love, this is not love this what did I call it before? Ah yes, hunger!! I'm starving. Okay then, I'll ask Ron if I can have dinner with him_

Hey Ron-called Hermione behind him

Hermione what do you want? -Asked Ron

_Umph!! Someone's touchy today_

I thought we could have dinner together-Hermione said

We? Together? -Ron blurted out-You mean both of us?

_You are brilliant Ron, has anyone told you that?_

Er, yeah-said Hermione smiling

Okay, let's go-he finally said

Ron gave her a very warm smile.

_Ohhhhh, he smiled at me, he smiled at me and I'm walking next to him feeling like a dork because I don't know how to break the ice. What can I tell him? What can I tell him?_

_Hey I just noticed he is a lot taller than me. The top of my head touches his chin. If I ever had to kiss his lips he will have to bend down or I would have to stand on my tiptoes. Come to think about it we would make a cute couple but there is one problem; we are the total opposite. It's a shame but wait, don't they say that opposite sides are attracted to each other. Cool!!l. What is he talking about? He is going to tell me a real cool story Harry and You did what?? I can't believe they did that, as a prefect Ron is not supposed to let other people into that bathroom, wait Ron threw Harry into a pool with his pajamas on. Oh my god, that is so funny. I can't stop laughing. I'm imagining Harry in his pajamas soaking wet. That is so funny. I have to sit down. He's cracking up with me or maybe he's cracking up with my laughter. He always does. Oh well is time to go to the great hall_

Come on Ron-said Hermione

_Oh my God!!! I grabbed him by the hand. Where did I find the guts to do that?_

_Here we are at last, in the Great Hall. I'll sit next to him. Ummmmm he smells so good. I hope Harry doesn't come or else they'll start their burping contest. Boys!!!! Ummm, this chicken tastes good .I wonder if the house-elfs are finally going to get paid for making so much food. Ha ha Ron's got some ketchup on his nose. How cute! What is Padma doing here? She's getting to close to him. GET AWAY FROM HIM! I wonder what did she whisper into his ear to make him go red. Stupid girl. She is leaving. Good!_

_This is so much fun, Ron and I have more in common than I thought. We actually coincide in the idea of throwing Malfoy into the lake so that the giant squid eats him._

He He

What are you laughing about?

Ron blushed

Oh, nothing, Malfoy and the Giant Squid

Oh, right-she said flashing a smile-Hey Ron, want to go outside for a stroll before going to bed

_Why is does he have that awkward look on his face? Oh Gosh, the last part didn't come out right, did it?._

Yeah, sure-said Ron

Uff

Ron and Hermione went outside the Hogwart's Castle and into its grounds. They talked and laughed, and walked around the lake underneath the moonlight.

_This is so romantic. Ron is adorable. I wonder why I hadn't seem him like this before. Oh My !!! Now I understand why I feel like this. It is not hunger it is love. I'm in love with my best friend!!! Which only means to things. Big Trouble or Big Fun_

I have to do something I've been dying to do for ages

Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and brought her towards him. He leaned closer and when his nose was touching hers, he kissed her on the lips, as he felt her tremble in his arms kissing him back.

_Wow_

**A/N: Did you like it? Go on and review**

I don't own anything exept the piece of paper where it was originally written during my not so fun philosophy class.Ron Weasly , Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Fantastic beast and where to find them, and everything Harry Potter Related.****

Dedicated to Sirius Black, we will alway remember you.****


End file.
